A Terrible Day for Hunter
by Totalstar223
Summary: One of Hunters loved one's is dead, again.


A Terrible Day for Hunter

"NO!GEIST!DON'T DO IT"

yelled Hunter.

"You're too late, rovers!"

said Geist as he was holding Hunter's mother hostage.

"GEIST!DON'T DO IT!YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!"

I yelled.

"Oh look, Hunter's girlfriend is trying to stand up for him."

Geist said devilishly. I looked at him with rage. I wanted to fight him, but his goons are holding me back from it.

"Geist, no, DON'T DO IT!"

I shouted. I tried to break free from the goons, but it was no use.

"Geistski,we can work something out!This is not the wayski!"

said Exile.

"SILENCE! I WILL FINISH THIS NOW!"

Geist yelled. Everyone was shocked on what was about to happen. Geist looked at Hunter's mother with a devilish grin.

"GEIST!NO!YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

screamed Hunter. Geist looked at Hunter and then pulled out his gun, and aimed it right at his mother.

"Say good night, farm dog."

he said.

"NO!GEIST!NOOOOO!PLEEEEASSSEEE!"

Hunter screamed with fear as he was trying to break from the goons grip. His eyes were streaming down with tears. Geist smiled, and pulled the trigger.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Hunter cried. Another one of his loved ones, dead.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Geist laughed manically.

"That's it!No more holding back!"

I thought to myself furiously. I finally break free from the goon's grasp and kick him right in the chest, making him fall to the floor.

"NO!SEIZE HER!"

yelled Geist. I run over to the other goons that are holding Hunter hostage and I'm able to knock them down using my then used his super speed to rush over to his mother.

"Mom...can you hear me?"

he said as he was crying over her corpse.

"Huntie!You have to help me!We have to help the others!"

I told him. He then turned to look at me, tears streaming down his face.I looked at him with disbelief. I also looked over to the team, who were still struggling to break free from Geist's goons.

"FINISH THEM!"

yelled Geist. I run over to try to help them out, only to know that more of Geist's goons were coming my way. I begin to fight off as many as I then, the goons fall to the floor due to my kicks.

"Are you two alright?"

I ask them.

"Were fine Colleen, quick!Go and protect Hunterski!"

Exile said. I nod and run back over to Huntie to keep the goons off of him.

"Huntie!Come on!We have to get out of here!"

I yelled towards him. He was still crying over his mother's body.

"Huntie, I know you loved her, but she's gone, we have to go."

I said as nice and hopeful as he would want me to. He finally looked up at me and agreed with my words. He carried his mother's dead body on his shoulders.

"Guys!Come on!Let's get out of here!"

I yelled. The team heard me and they started running towards Hunter and I.

"DO NOT LET THEM ESCAPE!"

screamed Geist. The rest of the team and I then run out of the lair as fast as we could. We 're able to escape, but I don't know what's gonna happen to Huntie.

"Yet she was a marvelous Mother, helper, and true friend to all of us."

I spoke on at Hunter's mom's funeral.I was in the front, speaking about how good of a parent she was to and Exile were sitting in the front row, dressed nicely. Shag was dressed in a tuxedo that looked as if it barely fit him. Huntie was still emotionally stable.

"And though she was lost, we will remember her in our hearts, and our memory."

I rest of us stood up to say our final goodbyes to Hunter's mother. Exile and Blitz already did their's, Hunter stood next to his Mother's coffin, still crying.

"Huntie, do you have anything to say?"

I asked him. He looked up at me in tears and spoke.

"I love you Mom...I'll never forget you."

Hunter said depressingly. The rest of us began to bury the Mother in the grave and we take a silence for her. Once the silence is finished, everyone(except Hunter) heads to the van.

"Wait, can you guys give Huntie and I a minute?"

I ask. They all nod and I walk over to Hunter, who is still sobbing heavily.

"Look, Huntie, I know it will be hard, but you'll get through this, I know you will."

I say to him as I was rubbing his back.

"How can I get through it?!Both my parents are dead now!"

he cried out.

"I know, but don't worry, they'll watch over you, from up above."

I said to him. He then looked up at the sky with tears still in his eyes. A star then shot out, and Hunter smiled.

"You really think I'll be alright?"

he asked me.

"You'll be fine."

I told him as I rubbed on his shoulder.

"Now come on, let's go home."

I said to him. He then got up, wiped away his tears and said a few words.

"Colleen, thanks for looking up to me."

he said to me in a happier voice.

"I'll always be their for you Huntie, because that's what friends are for."

I told him. I kiss him on the cheek to try to make him feel better. He then smiles and the two of us leave. Huntie looks up and sees his parents up in the sky, formed by stars waving down at him. He smiles and waves back, and then gets into the van. Even though it was a tragic day for Hunter, his parents will always be with him, in his heart.  
THE END


End file.
